custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Tubbie
Main = The Shadow Tubbie is a character of the Slendytubbies saga. According to Sean Toman, the Shadow Tubbie is a personnification of the infection and its danger while the dream where it appears is a warning about the future. This reveals that the Shadow Tubbie is the metaphorical villain of the Slendytubbies saga. As for today, it is still unclear whether the Shadow Tubbie is only an imaginary creature or a truly supernatural being. Physical Appearance The Shadow Tubbie is a huge, pitch-black teletubbie with an antenna that looks like a bracket. Its body is similar to the regular bodies of the teletubbies, but larger. The only facial features it has is a wide, bloody and toothy grin. It is also bigger than the rest of the teletubbies. Personality Very few is known about the Shadow Tubbie, but considering it being a personnification of the Infection, its wide grin and its overally shadowy appearance, it can be considered to be a silent, dangerous and sadistic kind of character. Appearances ''Slendytubbies 2D It appears as the sole threat of Laa-Laa's Dream. It follows the player while invisible. If it is looked at from afar, it will freeze in place and become visible. If it is close to the player while visible, it will begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If it is far away enough and is not looked at, it will become invisible again. It is slower than the player, making it easy to outrun. However, its color can camouflage it and make it unpredictable. Slendytubbies III The Shadow Tubbie reappears in ''Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in Multiplayer. Campaign Chapter 0 When Po talks to Laa-Laa and ask her about how she is feeling, she talks about a bad dream that she had the last night, where bad things were happening to her and the rest. The Dream is a warning about the massacre that is going to happen at night while the Shadow Tubbie, even though not directly mentioned, represents the infection that is going to happen as well as the dangers that follow. Multiplayer In Collect and Versus, it appears as the threat of Laa-Laa's Dream. Like other monsters, it will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until it spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, it will start to chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. It is rather of a threat due to its fast attack but the map is large and open enough to easily avoid it. Survival For more infos, see Survival It appears as the boss at the tenth wave of its respective map. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox It can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. ''Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC The Shadow Tubbie briefly appears in ''Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC in an hallucination endured by The Guardian. References |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Laa Laa's Dream.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Shadow Tubby Sprite.png|Front. Shadow Tubby Sprite 2.png|Side face. Shadow Tubby Sprite 4.png|Back. Shadow Tubby Sprite 3.png|Side face. ''Slendytubbies III Dream Promo.png|In Multiplayer Promo #1. Sandbox Mug-Shadow.png ZeoWorks Smiley Glad.png|Glad |-| Audio = Screams/ Spotting Sounds When it chases the player. Slendytubbies III Theme Boss Battle (Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies 2D * It acts in the same way as Tinky Winky, Ghost Girl, Laa-Laa and Lake Dipsy. * It is said that this was the monster that chased Laa-Laa in the nightmare she talks about in ''Slendytubbies III. * Since it is pitch-black, only its grin and its screen are visible in the dark. * It's the only monster along with Ghost Girl that shares its chasing sound with another monster, in this case, the same aforementioned Ghost Girl. * Its size is the game files is huge next to all of the other characters, but is similar to Yeti Tubbie's size in the game itself. Slendytubbies III * It no longer shares it's chase track with Ghost Girl. ** This makes this track it's own chase sound. *** However, Evil Guardian uses this track as well. * It is the only character of the entire saga to be completely mute. * It and the Brute Tubbies are the only hostile teletubbies to not be infected. * Its nickname "Shadow Tubbie" is referring to it being a shadowy entity without physical details. * It was represented as being the biggest teletubbie in Slendytubbies 2D but is smaller than a few infected teletubbies in Slendytubbies III. * The fact it was seen by The Guardian, in addition to have been seen by Laa-Laa, implies that the Shadow might be more than a representation of the infection. Knowing that the DLC is currently considered as cancelled, it is unclear if this event remains revelant to the story. * It shares it's attack speed with Cave Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Spider Po, Arrow Tubbie, The Announcer and the New Borns Duo. Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:The Apocalypse DLC